TimeDancer
Synopsis TimeDancer - A proposed spin-off of Gargoyles, and the title of the one who travels through time with the lost Phoenix Gate. The idea was developed by Greg Weisman too late to be made into a fully-fledged spin-off, and it was never seriously considered by any networks. This spin-off would have chronicled the adventures of Brooklyn with the Phoenix Gate. According to the concept, the Phoenix Gate was not lost forever when Goliath threw it away at the end of "Future Tense", but reappeared to Brooklyn less than a year later (as seen in "The Gate"). It proceeds to transport Brooklyn to various different points in time, depositing him in one and vanishing only to reappear a while later and whisk him away again; Brooklyn presumably attempts to seize the Gate and use it to return himself home, but never succeeds until the end. (In "The Gate", the Phoenix Gate was depicted as changing into the Phoenix, which becomes the means of shifting Brooklyn through time.) The Phoenix Gate initially transports Brooklyn to Scotland in the year 997, where he meets Mary and Finella, still on the run from Constantine III's forces, and protects them and the Grimorum Arcanorum until the Gate reappears (this story was covered in "The Gate", "Tyrants", and "Phoenix") and transports all three of them, and the Grimorum, to the United States in the late 1970s. There, the three of them eventually plot the alliance between Xanatos and Demona that led to Castle Wyvern being moved to the top of the Eyrie Building, with some help from Owen/Puck. Afterwards, Brooklyn would have been taken away by the Gate for still further adventures. Among other things, he would meet the Xanadu Clan in China at some unspecified point in time, where he obtains the gargoyle beast Fu-Dog as a companion, visit the Earth in the year 2198 to assist Samson and his followers against the Space-Spawn, and come to feudal Japan where he would have met his mate Katana and fallen in love with her. Katana also accompanies Brooklyn on his travels, and during their adventures their biological son Nashville is hatched and another egg is produced. Greg has also hinted at the possibilities of Brooklyn landing in the Mesozoic Era to encounter dinosaurs, visiting the court of Caesar Augustus in ancient Rome to witness the original Magus' casting of the "humility spell", meeting himself at some point in time, clashing under as yet unknown conditions with the "enhanced Archmage", revisiting Wyvern Hill and meeting Douglas Bader (the historical RAF pilot whom Goliath and Griff had earlier encountered during the Battle of Britain in "M.I.A."). Brooklyn might even have run-ins with Caliban and Queen Mab at unspecified points in time. At last, Brooklyn, Katana, Nashville, Fu-Dog and the egg containing Tachi reappear at Castle Wyvern to join the clan once more in the present day - only forty seconds after Brooklyn had left. The Phoenix Gate then disappears, to return to the original point in the time-stream where it had first appeared, to begin its time loop all over again. (Brooklyn's return with his new family appeared at the end of "Phoenix", but the Phoenix's fate is as yet unrevealed in the comic.) Notes In many ways "Time Dancer" re-explores the events and ideas of Goliath's odyssey in the Second Season on the Avalon Skiff. The main difference being that, unlike the Avalon Skiff, the TimeDancer series would have born long-term consequences for the traveler (Children, scars, changed outlooks, etc). It also serves as a meta-story, tying together elements from the various proposed Gargoyle spinoffs and exploring plot threads such as how the first of the three Arch Magai survived their fall to trigger the events of "Avalon" which were not addressed in the canon cartoon. Category:TimeDancer Category:Proposed Spin-off